1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffer clip for forming a clearance for allowing insertion of a user's hand between a body for mounting a rotatable plate member thereon, and the rotatable plate member rotatably mounted upon the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 4, a sun visor 40 for protecting a driver's eyes from direct sunshine is rotatably mounted with respect to an upper portion of a vehicle front window. When the sun visor 40 is not used, it is disposed within a concave portion 42 formed in a roof trim 16 so as not to become an obstacle to the driver.
A clip 50 is mounted in the concave portion 42 near the free end of the sun visor 40 and a clearance is formed between the trim 16 and the sun visor 40, which allows insertion of a user's hand when the sun visor 40 disposed within the concave portion 42 is to be lowered. A plate-shaped head portion 52 of the clip 50 is coated with an outer covering material 18 for covering the roof trim 16 so as not to spoil the appearance of the vehicle interior.
Meanwhile, this conventional clip 50 is formed of a relatively hard resin material. For this reason, when the sun visor 40 is raised and it strikes against the head portion 52 of the clip 50, the vibration generated due to the sun visor 40 striking the head portion 52 is transmitted to the roof trim 16 and the roof trim 16 resonates. As a result, an uncomfortable sound is produced in the vehicle interior.
In order to eliminate the above-described inconvenience, a buffer pad has been proposed (see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 4-134712). The buffer pad disclosed therein is formed by a metallic claw portion which is mounted within a mounting hole of the roof trim by means of a bending operation, and an elastic body fixed to the claw portion with an adhesive agent. The elastic body can absorb shock forces due to the buffer pad being struck by the sun visor so the uncomfortable sound is not generated.
However, there exists a drawback in that, when the elastic body is simply fixed to the claw portion with the adhesive agent, the adhesive agent gradually deteriorates due to the vehicle operating vibration and the elastic body is accordingly separated from the claw portion.